Of Reds and Blues and Unwanted Harems
by mera mera kyun
Summary: You were getting fed up with this. Were you giving off weird pheromones, or what! Not just the Reds, now the Blues, too...WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE! / All-Male-Characters x Reader & Onesided!Seri x Reader


**IF READER-INSERT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, THEN DO NOT READ.**

Here I am, with reader-insert fanfiction. I've written quite a bit, but only felt like posting it now after reading this wonderfully written reader-insert fic from quizilla.

**quizilla teennick com/stories/24072625/z-001-izumo-kusanagi** (replace the spaces with dots)

Have a squiz. Also, WRITE MORE READER-INSERT STUFF, EVERYONE.

Anyway. So. This fic will be reader x pretty-much-every-male-character-in-the-entire-series. I believe I am going to have a lot of fun with this.

In my mind, you are about 23 years old.

Also, Seri has a bit of a crush on the reader. You are quite close friends with her, too. Ah, but don't worry, there will be no actual yuri, since I'm not really into that sort of thing. It's more like a one-sided thing that you're both aware of. I'll touch on it more in some of the later chapters; I just thought it would be sort of fun to add something like that.

Feel free to request certain characters and situations, including smut C:

THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS SMUTTY.

**Saruhiko x Reader x Izumo**

* * *

It all started when you noticed the voicemail he had left.

Really, you shouldn't have been clicking away at your cellphone at a time like that, and looking back on the incident, you really wish you had done it at a different time, or at least when you were alone.

You had been in Izumo's bed at the time.

He was half-dressed and had his arms around you, pressing kisses against your hip and whispering for you to hurry up and lie down, while you sat up in the bed, ignoring him for the most part.

And then you saw it.

_You have one message from __**Saru**_

Your eyes zeroed in on the name, and had to double-check. What the _fuck_ was Saruhiko doing calling you? At _1:43p.m._ last night?! You _severely_ hoped he wasn't confessing his love to you. _Again_, the stupid brat.

You held the phone up to your ear, ignoring Izumo's groan of frustration as the message began.

And really, at first, you had no idea what was happening.

_Mm...haah...haah...u-unn..._

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, pressing your phone closer to your ear. You could recognize Saruhiko's voice anywhere, but what the hell was he doing?

_A-Ah...! Haah...haah...f-fuck...haa..._

Huh? Was he...okay? He kinda sounds...strained? Was he hurt or something? Your stomach clenched with slight worry.

_...haah...unnn~...nna..aah~...[Name]...-san..._

Your eyes widened. Wait a second...was he...?

_Nnn~...[Name]-san...haa...did you hear that~?...Ngh...is the sound of me doing this...getting you wet~? Haah...nnn~...Ahn~!_

Your face flushed, the phone falling from your fingers as your hand flew to your open mouth. You couldn't _fucking_ believe it. That _perverted little __**brat**_ had called you while he was _masturbating_.

And at that point, you really should have just put your phone away, and dealt with it later on your own. But you had been so shocked, with no time to think about _how_ to deal with a horny 19-year old, and before you knew it, Izumo had pressed your phone against his own ear, worried by your strange behavior.

"Izumo, w-wait...!" You watched in horror as he listened, his eyes widening, and your phone was loud enough that you could vaguely hear Saruhiko's lewd panting through the speaker.

_Nnnnn...fuck...I'm gonna...cum...[Name]~...aah...haa...ah...~!_

Izumo's teeth clenched as his grip on your phone tightened, and you heard it crack under the strain.

"That fuckin' son of a bitch."

Your eyes widened and you reached out to try to calm him down, "Izumo, wait! It's probably just a joke! It's not a big deal, I'll talk to him, so...Izumo!"

But he had already stood up, throwing on a shirt and jacket and storming out the door.

* * *

"Fuck...!" you whimpered. The look on Izumo's face had been one of pure rage, and you were genuinely scared that he was going to kill Saruhiko.

You stood up immediately, rushing down the stairs after him. You just hoped he hadn't told...

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

You swore again in fear, as you reached the bottom of the stairs, running out into the bar just a moment too late as Misaki slammed the door behind him in rage.

You called after him desperately, but he was already too far away. You tugged at your own hair in distress, realizing that Izumo had _taken your fucking phone_ so you couldn't even call anyone for help.

You covered your face with your hands, mind going through all your possible options before kicking the bar stool next to you in anger. Your hands clenched, then raced out the door.

No matter how you looked at it, this was not going to turn out well.

* * *

Haha, so yeah, one-sided phone sex with Saruhiko. How was it?

I sort of have the continuation started, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. In the meantime, I'll write other stuff, so REQUEST AWAY~


End file.
